Kill Bill Vol 3
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: The Winchesters deal with loss, pain, revenge, and the origins of a friend/foe of the future. *WINCEST WARNING**
1. Ashes to Ashes

**Kill Bill Vol. 3**

**By winchester1967**

**WARNING::::THIS IS A WINCEST STORY! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!**

**Chapter 1-Ashes to Ashes**

"There comes a time in our lives when we have to move from this world to the next. Sometimes we are escourted to the next faster than others, sometimes we are never let go from the one we're on. But most of the time we know that the ones we've lost have moved on to a better place. A place where there is no fear, no hate, only love. Because as one of Gabby's favorite bands once said 'All you need is love, love is all you need'."

Sam felt tears roll down his face as Pastor Nicolas read the eulogy for their dear friend. Gabby was gone now. Forever taken from this world by the very thing that she use to fight. It was going to be painful on all of them.

To his right, Dean was set there, eyes glued to the Pastor, fists clentched tight at his sides. To his left, Bobby was looking up at the casket, tears in his eyes. There were a few people here and there, but near as many as there should have been. Sam looked down at the ground then closed his eyes as tears came pouring out. Dean noticed this and gently touched his brothers shoulder. The sky was growing darker with the threat of rain. Dean just wanted to hug Sam and tell him everything would be all right, but he just couldn't. Instead, he looked up at the casket and saw Jo and Ellen standing there. He left Sam's side as they placed red roses on Gabby's grave. Sam looked up at the absence of his brother. Dean had hugged both of the women, but Sam only saw him hugging Jo. He felt pain growing inside his chest. He got up and left the grave. Dean watched this and wondered what had gotten into Sam.

Sam was walking silently back to the Impala as the tears from the sky exploded. His hair became soaked and it almost became hard to see behind the thick curtain of hair. He pushed it aside and looked at the car when he noticed a little girl. She was sitting all alone on a white bench underneath a clear and pink umbrella with little Japanese characters on it. She looked sad as she stared down at the ground. Sam totally ignored the car and went to the little girl.

"Hey." Sam said. The little girl looked up with him with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. They were even greener than Dean's.

"Hi." She said softly as she looked back down at the ground. She then realized that Sam was sitting in the rain. She raised her umbrella so it was over the both of them. Sam took it and began to hold it so he knew that they were both covered.

"Did you know Gabby?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"She was my bff back in Arizona." She said. "My dad was killed in Iraq and my mom was a whore. Gabby took me in one day and started to raise me."

"Oh." Sam said, feeling heartbroken by the story.

"How'd you know Gabby?" The little girl asked.

"Family friend." Sam said. "Oh, I'm Sam."

"Ruby." The little girl said. Sam smiled at her.

"That's pretty." Sam said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. Her cheeks turned red as she began to blush.

Dean quickly ran from where he'd been with Ellen and Jo. He had to make sure Sam hadn't run off. If he lost Sam again...he didn't know what he'd do. The rain was hitting him in sheets as he ran. He kept it up until he came to the gravel parking lot where he had parked the Impala. There, he saw Sam and Ruby sitting together on a white bench. The little girl looked depressed, but Sam being there seemed to help brighten her up. He also couldn't help but notice that Sam looked cute holding that umbrella. Instead of chasing Sam down, Dean sought shelter under a tree and watched Sam with the little girl. After awhile, the sad little girl started to laugh and even smiled at Sam. Something good had come out of Gabby's death after all.

"Rubella!" A angry looking woman yelled. Ruby looked up at Sam with her green eyes.

"That's for me." She said softly. She took the umbrella from Sam and began to walk away, when she turned around and ran back. She wrapped her arms around Sam and gave him a tight hug. Sam gave her a hug in return. Ruby backed up when their embrace faltered. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a semi-smashed rose and handed it to Sam. "Take this." She said softly. Sam smiled and accepted the rose.

"Rubella Duvalle, get your ass over here right now!" The woman yelled again. Ruby gave Sam one last smile before running off. Sam stood, not even remembering the rain that was hitting him. Dean then decided to leave the safety of his tree canopy and go over to his brother. He touched Sam's shoulder, feeling Sam tremble ever the sligthest beneath his touch.

"Come on Sam." Dean said gently. "Let's go back to the motel."

Sam looked down at Dean and nodded his head. The two headed back to the Impala, the rain hitting them in rough sheets. The water was dripping off Sam's hair and was making the suit Sam foreced Dean to wear stick to him. When they finally got inside the car, Dean didn't even yell at Sam for not putting a towle down before sitting on the leather. He didn't want to push Sam away again. Instead, he set there quietly while Sam put his seat belt on. Sam didn't complain when the engine roared to life with "Free Bird" as an accompnement. He just stared down at the crushed red rose that a sad little angel had just given him.


	2. Nightmares and Love Scenes

**Chapter 2-Nightmares and Love Scenes**

**A/N: Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say that I CAN NOT right sex scenes at all. I can right suspense, cliffhangers, semi-romantic, horror stuff, but I can't right sex that well. So if you don't like this chapter, I'm sorry, but I thought it was time that the boys were "together".**

Sam was asleep not long after they got back to the motel. Dean had slipped in the shower the minute they got back, since he was shivering from the cold. But Sam had set down on the bed and fallen asleep within minutes. He curled up on the bed and let the dreams take over his mind, but the dreams quickly turned dark.

_"Mommy! Help me! Mommy!"_

Sam set up with a light scream. Dean came running out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his thin waist. Sam looked at him with wide eyes.

"What was it?" Dean asked.

"Just voices. There was a little girl screaming for help."

"Just relax Sam." Dean said as he set down on the bed next to him. He placed a hand on his hand, which rested on his thigh. "It's just stress. I mean, we've had a long year. I think that the stress is starting to get to us." Sam let out a sigh. "This isn't about the nightmare, is it?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"This is about what happened with Jolene." Dean said. "Dude, that wasn't you she fell in love with. She fell in love with, ironically, Dean. I know you're depressed about breaking her heart, but we're together now, and that's all that matters." Sam looked at Dean and smiled when he realized that Dean was only wearing a towel.

"Dress up much?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean asked in return. He felt Sam's fingers on his skin as they made their way down to the towel he wore with pride. He couldn't help but get excited by the touch. The soft fingers on his skin. Sam moved the towel away and droppd it onto the floor. Dean smiled at him and soon found his lips pressed against Sam's as he moved out of his own pants. It wasn't hard, since they were just shorts with an elastic band.

Sam had Dean down on the bed, nibbleing at his neck and down his shoulder. Dean moaned softly as Sam moved farther down, until he was teasing with him. Dean quickly revearsed the roles, so that he was behind Sam. Dean slowly entered into Sam, using his shoulders to help him pull through. Sam's hands made fists, grabbing at the blanket as the throbbing pain began to dull away. Dean slowly began to move in and out.

"Faster." Sam gasped as Dean his his sweet spot. Dean smiled and began to move faster. This is what he looked forward to every night. He reached around Sam's hips to grasp Sam's manhood, and began to move his hand up and down it to the movement of himself. Both of their breathing began to grow faster as Dean went faster. "_De'._" Sam gasped as he hit his climax. Dean wasn't far behind. Together, they finished and fell into each others arms. Dean gently kissed Sam's neck. With each kiss, he felt Sam's heart. He didn't have to look at a machine or pretend that his brother was here. He _was _there, he would always be there, safely wrapped up in his arms so that Dean could protect him from the evils of the world.

"I love you Sammy." Dean whispered. Around Jo, Ellen, Bobby, and any of their other friends, he was a smart-ass that liked to make fun of his brother. But within the presence of his brother, he was kinder, nicer, and sweeter. That was something that he tried so hard to hide from the outside world, fore it was his weakness.

"I love you too." Sam replied as he fell asleep, his ear resting on Dean's heart.


	3. Vacation Plans

Dean was awoke by the first rays of day. Well, that and Sam was missing from their bed. Dean set up in a hurry, afraid of the worst. He quickly scrambled out of bed and wrapped his discarded towel around his waist. Running into the bathroom, he found Sam standing in front of the mirror, his razor dipped in the basin of water. Dean let out a sigh. He noticed that the shower head was dripping and that Sam was clothed.

"Couldn't even wait for me to get a shower?" Dean asked with a cocky grin and a wink. Sam laughed slightly as he finished up his shave.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"What are you in a rush for anyway?" Dean asked.

"Thought I might go out and see if I can find us a job." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Sam asked.

"Well, I mean that Gabby just died, I just got you back, don't you think that you could relax for like five minutes. You know, like take a vacation or something?" Dean asked.

"I feel usless just sitting around." Sam was beginning to sound like how Dean was acting when John died. Sam quickly stowed his stuff and walked out of the bathroom. Dean replaced his towel with a pair of boxers and jeans. Why was Sam being so stubborn all of a sudden. Wasn't he usually the more level headed of the two of them.

"Let's take a vacation." Dean said. Sam turned around and looked at his brother strangely.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You heard me." Dean said. "Let's go to Disneyland or Hollywood or Fort Lauterdale. Someplace man, anywhere but here." Sam stood there for a minute, pondering the question that had just been tossed at him. It wasn't as big as 'which child will live?' or 'would you like fries with that?', but it was still big for Sam. Dean and him had never really had an actual vacation before. What Dad called vacation Sam and Dean called an easier hunt.

"Why not?" Sam said. "I'm game."

"Sweet!" Dean said. "California, here we come!"

"What happened to Fort Lauterdale?" Sam asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to go snoop the beaches in L.A. and my first choice is too far away for us to go." Dean winked at Sam, which gave Sam all the clues he needed. Amsterdam. Dean walked around the room, grabbing up items and tossing them into bags. "Pack you panties Sammy. Tomorrow, we gonna be in the land of silicon."


	4. Darling Darla and the Big Bad Wolf

**Chapter 4-Darling Darla and the Big Bad Wolf**

The rundown trailer creeked with every step the superly skinny woman took. With a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of Jack in the other, she swayed down the hallway. She ran her dirty fingers through her greasy bleach blonde hair after she put her cigarette to sit on her lips for a minute. She looked in the cracked mirror at her reflection. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and set the bottle of Jack on the ground by her feet. She quickly replaced some of her candy apple red lipstick that had smudged off and added darker eyeliner around her eyes.

"There." She said. "As pretty as a picture."

She continued down the hallway, stopping outside a broken door when she heard the sound of crying. She banged on the door with the hand that held the cigarette.

"Go to bed!" She yelled. "You good for nothing little shit!" The crying muted itself and the woman rolled her eyes and walked into a dirty living room. She was waiting on someone. A special friend that she had been in the company of many times over. She heard the knock at the door. Looking out through the peephole, she saw his handsome face. She unlocked all the locks and opened the door. The handsome man with the green eyes came in.

"Darling Darla." He said as he kissed her powder covered cheek. She blushed. "How've you been doll?" He rested his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes.

"Bored since you've been gone. Where have you been?" She asked.

"I had a job to do and some other odd and end stuff." He said. "I heard you were in South Dakota a few days ago. Skippin' town on me darlin'?"

"No. The rat made me take her to some funeral." Darla said as she rolled her eyes. The man smiled.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" He asked.

"The brat's in her room." Darla growled. "But she shouldn't bug us."

"Oh, she's no bother." He said.

"Adrian, what you gettin' at?" Darla asked.

"Nothing darlin'." He said. "I'm just here for business, not pleasure. That's all." He said. "And since I know where sweet little Rubella is, that's all I need. Thank you." With that, the hands that had been resting upon her shoulders came up to her neck. In one swift motion, Adrian snapped her neck and let her fall to the floor. Her bottle of Jack crashed to the floor, followed by the cigarette. Adrian watched as the lit piece of tobacco fell into the alcohol and caught ablaze. The reds, oranges, and yellows reflected against his eyes as a wicked smile crept along his lips. Then he walked down the hallway that Darla had walked from. He found the broken door she had stopped at and kicked it in with one hit of his boot clab foot. The young girl was curled up in her bed, hiding under the covers.

"Dear Rubella." Adrain said. "Won't you come out and play?" He ripped the covers off of her and picked her up. He tossed her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She yelled. "Mama, help me!" Adrian carried her down the hallway to the burning living room. Ruby looked down to see her mom's body laying on the ground, her chest face down but her face looking up at her daughter. Ruby felt her supper that she had at Taco Bell come back up. Adrian moved her outside before she could puke though.

"Here boss." Adrian said as he handed off the little girl. Ruby looked up to see Bill standing there with dark eyes.

"Hiya there." He said as he tossed her in the back of the van they had used to grab Sam. Bill and Adrian climbed into the front and took off. Ruby stood at the door and looked out the window as her home was engulfed in flames.


	5. Security Blankets

**Chapter 5-Security Blankets**

After checking up on Bobby and packing the last few items needed, they stuffed everything in the Impala and headed for California. Sam was asleep before they left South Dakota, but Dean was just gonna let him sleep until he got tired, then he'd think about switching. Sam had his iPod headphones in while his head rested against the window. Dean smiled, finally finding a way to get Sam to sleep. The fun that they had had before going to Bobby's put him to sleep like a baby. Sam's black iPod was laying between the two, in a cupholder. Dean decided to mess with Sam a little bit. He saw that Sam was listening to Britany Spears, which made Dean wince. He couldn't stand the pop princess. He'd rather listen to the King of Pop. So that's what he did. Sam jerked up as "Toxic" blared into "Thriller". He yanked his headphones off and held them in his hands as he tried to get his senses together. That's when he realized that Dean was laughing and his iPod was in Dean's hands.

"Asshole." Sam whispered under his breath, which made Dean laugh harder. Sam pulled on the cord and yanked the device out of Dean's hands. Dean kept his smile as he returned his eyes to the windshield. There were no cars on the backroad. It was dark.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"Halfway though Wyoming." Dean said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sam asked as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms out. His sore muscles began to protest and he cringed at the pain, which Dean took notice to.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Sam said, lying. His muscles has been hurting for awhile. But he really, really didn't want Dean to play Mother Goose again.

"Sure." Dean said. "You know where the Advil is." He added. Sam nodded his head, but declined taking any. He wasn't in the mood to move his arms more to open up the glove compartment. Instead, he rubbed the back of his neck, but stopped halfway when he realized that something was gone.

"Where is it?" Sam asked himself, but the soft sounds of the radio didn't block his voice from Dean's hearing.

"Where's what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied as he searched the space in-between the door and his seat with his MagLite. His search proved fruitless and he began to mope.

"Well, if you tell me what's missing, I could help you." Dean said, becoming annoyed with his brother.

"My chain." Sam said. "It's gone. I didn't realize it until now." Dean's heart began to tighten. He was really worried about that old engagement ring. But Dean didn't have room to talk. If he ever lost his necklace, he would go crazy. That and he had never gave Sam something like that.

"The one with the ring?" Dean asked.

"Yea." Sam said as he crossed his long arms over his chest and looked out the window at the shadowed surroundings.

"It's just a ring Sam." Dean said, thinking that maybe he could get Sam to let go of the security blanket.

"It's not just a ring!" Sam snapped. "It's Mom's ring!" He didn't even realize that he had said that until he saw Dean's reaction. Dean's eyes widened and suddenly he wanted to hear this story.

"But, you showed me the ring. It said to Jessica." Dean said.

"I know." Sam said. "It was when you went to Florida for Spring Break. Dad was having a hard time finding anyone who was hiring, so he found Mom's ring, which he stowed in a box sewn into his duffel. He told me that he had taken it to a store to get fixed, but left it out in the Impala that night. He pawned it off, and I returned and bought it back with my own money. Money I'd gotten for my birthday. It took almost all of it, but he did lower the price when I saw something there that I wanted almsot as bad as the ring." Dean stared at the road in silence. Sam was worried that he had made Dean made, but actually, Dean felt bad. The necklace was safely placed in a black box that was hidden in his bag. He was coping Dad with that one.

"I didn't know that it was that important to you." Dean said. "I think it's in the trunk."

"Really?" Sam asked. Dean nodded but remained silent. They stayed that way for awhile, just listening to the road underneath the wheels of the Impala. Finally, Dean decided to speak, since he couldn't handle the silence.

"What else did you get?" He asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"At the pawn shop, when you got the ring, what else did you get?"

"Nothing." Sam said. Dean set there for a moment, then he remembered when he returned from Florida and met up with John and Sam at Bobby's. There was a box wrapped in black paper sitting on his bed. There wasn't a tag or anything, but he opened it and found a worn Led Zeppelin "Stairway to Heaven" shirt that had been signed by John Bonham, Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, and John Paul Jones. He jsut figured that it was something of Bobby's, so he put it on and wore it. He never knew who got him it, but he couldn't help but notice that Sam reacted almost as bad as he did when a poltergeist destoryed it a few months back.

"You got that Zeppelin shirt didn't you?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head. That's when Dean realized that it probably cost him more than Dean thought and that's when he guessed that him and Sam's love had gone back farther than he had let on. But now Sam knew Dean's security blanket was a torn up piece of cloth in the back of the Impala.


	6. Shady Van Guy

**Chapter 6-Shady Van Guy**

The young girl slept in the back. She didn't have handcuffs or even a gag. They weren't scared to be thrown in jail for kidnapping. They could just bust out and they'd find her again. She was a valueable part of Bill's plan and he wasn't letting her out of his sight for a moment. There were only a few things in the world that brought him joy, and the torturing of his enemies was one of them.

"Pull over." Adrian demanded, bringing Bill out of his day dream. He looked over at Adrian strange, thinking that he was supposed to be the boss, but followed Adrian's direction and pulled into a deserted park. He put the van in park and glared at Adrian, who was climbing out of the van. Bill followed, locking the door and taking the key so if the princess in the back woke up, she wouldn't be able to get out.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked without the smallest bit of concern in his voice. Adrain stopped walking and just stared at the trees with his hands in a jacket that he had stole from a store in New York.

"I was just thinking about your plan." He said.

"You stopped me to talk about my plan?" Bill yelled. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"It's not me." Adrian said, turning around and walking up to Bill. "It's you."

"What do you mean?" Bill growled.

"I'm sick and tired of you being the boss of this operation." Adrian said. "I realized something after New Mexico. When you killed Joe and Jacob, I realized that you're weak, you're not Mr. Macho Assian that you use to be. You were scared that they would take you down. That's why you left me alive, because you thought I was weaker than them and that I wouldn't be able to bring you down. Well, I got news for you," He blinked, his eyes turning a weird shade of metallic gray instead of black. "I've grown powerful over these past few months." Bill backed away from Adrian. Adrian smiled and pushed him back against the van with his newfound powers.

"This....this isn't possible. Azazel said..."

"That only powerful demons get a different color besides black? Well, I've gained powers that you could only dream of." Adrian closed his hand into a fist and began to use his version of the force to choke Bill.

"You...can't...kill...me." Bill gasped as Adrian released his hold on him.

"Oh, but I can." Adrian said, removing a knife from his jacket. "You killed Joe and Jacob with this little pixie stick. And now..." He approached Bill and stabbed him in the chest. "You can rest in hell."

Bill screamed as yellow, orange, and red sparks danced under his skin. Adrian smiled as he attempted to save himself by smoking out of his body, but Chance had placed a curse on them. She gave them all the demonic powers but trapped them within their bodies. Even if he could've escaped, he wouldn't have been able to possess someone else. It was part of the curse. Instead, he tried to cling onto his body for as long as he could, but the poison of the demon killing knife passed through his veins and killed him. Adrian released the hold he had on Bill's body and let him fall to the ground. He removed all money and personal items Bill had on him. He removed a watch that had an enscription from Barb. He took over two hundred dollars in cash and the van keys. Then he put on a pair of sunglasses, though it was dark outside, and climbed into the van. He looked into the back to see Ruby standing up.

"Wanna ride shotgun?" He asked. Though ever instinct in her body told her to say no, she climbed into the front seat and began down the long path of darkness and danger.


	7. Dream On

**Chapter 7-Dream On**

Sam finally convinced Dean that he was capable of driving the car. Dean wasn't so sure that he wanted to turn over his second baby to his first, but when an old billboard along the road looked became a castle, he decided that it would be best if Sam took the wheel. He fell asleep not even five minutes after he was seated in the passanger seat. Sweet little dreams plagued his mind.

Sam finally got some time to himself, to listen to his own thoughts and figure some things out. He hadn't been able to think much about anything since he came home from Rosewell. Dean had kept him busy since they left. Now he had a chance to get all his thoughts together, thoughts like Jolene.

He loved Dean with all his heart. He would do anything for Dean. He would follow him through the darkness and jump in front of the bullet before it could reach his brother. He would die for him, he would live with him, he would do anything that Dean wanted. But there was something about Jolene that tugged at his heart strings. She was so much like Jessica that it wasn't funny. Her laugh, her smile, her blue eyes. Sam knew that Jessica was just a replacement for Dean since John basically kicked Sam out and he couldn't let his dad have the satisfaction of knowing that Sam quit. But there had still been love there. Dean had always been in his heart first and he would always be special, but the Moore sisters both had earned their own spot right next to Dean.

Everything was going fine until a pain shot through Sam's shoulder. Sam kept his right hand wrapped tightly around the wheel while his left hand rubbed at his right shoulder. There was still a scar there from Arizona. While keeping some of his attention focused on the road, Sam rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a new crimsone stain. He had overworked his shoulder and now he was bleeding again. He pulled the car over and winced as he moved his shoulder. He got out and accidently slammed the door, which woke up Dean. He looked around for Sam, who was getting the med kit out of the trunk.

Dean climbed out of the car, his eyes adjusting to the early morning light. When he had gone to sleep, the sky had been dark and there had been stars. He found Sam, standing on the side of the empty road, with the kit open on the closed trunk and his shirt sleeve rolled up. He walked fast to where Sam stood. That's when he saw the blood.

"What happened?" Dean asked, pushing the fabric aside so he could see the wound better. It didn't look as bad as it did when Sam was walking in Limbo, but it was still bleeding pretty good.

"It's nothing." Sam said as he took a piece of gause and placed it on the wound.

"You're bleeding." Dean said. He took over the controls and removed the reddened piece of gause. He wrapped gaze around his shoulder several times before cutting it and wrapping a bandage around the gause. "If I would've known..."

"If you would've known what?" Sam asked. He looked down at Dean, who was trying so hard to stop himself from looking into Sam's eyes. Finally, after feeling Sam's eyes burning through him, he looked up at him.

"If I would've known that you were still hurt, I wouldn't have forced you out here." Dean said. Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes my muscles are still soar and my ribs still ache. Yes I'm still gonna have some wounds that may bleed, but fresh air will help me with that." Sam said. "Being trapped inside Bobby's house for any longer and I would begin to go crazy."

"I could've lost you!" Dean yelled. "I could've lost you and you don't even seem to care!"

"This isn't about me being hurt, is it?" Sam asked. Dean replaced the kit into the trunk and walked past Sam to the drivers side of the car. "You told me that she wasn't in love with me and yet you're still worried about her." Sam said. Dean turned around and glared at Sam.

"I hear you talking about her in your sleep." Dean said. "I brushed it off at first, thinking that it was just your brain trying to transition back to our lives, but it continues. You talk about her blonde hair, her ivory skin and her ocean eyes. You talk about how her laugh sounded like angels and you talk about how her words could sooth the worst demon. I know I can't compete with her, I know I'm no her, but it hurts Sam." 

"You're better than her." Sam said. "I could've stayed with her, had a white picket fence, a dog, and two point five kids. But I came with you Dean, because I love you. Jolene was just a person who was there, but you, you Dean, you're always going to be there. When I wake up in the morning and see your green eyes, I melt. If I wanted to be a normal guys, I would've stayed with her sister, but I didn't want to be. I went with you to find the Woman in White because even then I wanted to be with you."

Dean smiled at Sam. Sam knew then that he had won his case. Dean opened up the driver side door and turned to look back at Sam.

"The only way you're getting back in the car is if you quit with the chick flick shit and let me listen to my music." Sam sighed but nodded his head and climbed into the car. The funny thing was that they were listening to "Hotel California" when they arrived in California.


	8. California Dreamin'

**Chapter 8-California Dreamin'**

**A/N: Okay, I guess you can say that this is a sort of AU for Hollywood Babylon, since these stories are set in season 2 as of right now and they did go to Hollywood in one of them.**

The bright sun hit the white sand and forced sunglasses on Sam and Dean. Sam had changed his shirt before they got there, since there was a big stain where his should had bled, so he was good to go. The incident between the brothers still hung deep inside Sam's brain, but it had slipped from Dean's when he spied the tan girls with their little dogs, the girls who looked like movie stars. The black Impala stuck out from the rainbow colored Mini Cooper's and VW Beetles. There were quiet a few motorcycles, but not too many muscle cars from the '60's. Sam kept rolling his eyes as Dean kept looking at the beautiful sights.

Their first stop was a nice little motel called the Motel Flamingo. It seemed much nicer than many that they had stayed at, but the bright pink doors seemed to unnerve Dean. His eyes widened as Sam returned with the room keys and Dean saw that the room had almost as much pink as the door. He hoped to something like this, especially since the clerk eyed Sam with a creepy stare. So they didn't stay around the motel long. They headed for the city.

Los Angeles was almost the same as everything the boys had seen in TV and movies. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he was a big fan of Beverly Hills: 90210. And this was just adding to his fantasy. Sam had been more of a Saved By the Bell fan, and always thought that Kelly was cute. Dean loved Brenda. Dean didn't know about Sam's crush, but Sam knew all about Dean's. He teased him about it all the time, especially when Charmed primered and they saw that Shannon Doherty was playing Prue. But that was childhood and that was way past them now. Instead of being crazy over those tan girls on the TV screen, they were crazy over each other.

Dean left Sam on the beach while he went to play a game of beach volleyball with some co-eds. They had arrived before even finding anything to eat, since Dean's hunger for some social activity actually beat out his constant craving for food. The girls were all over him like a puppy, but Sam was ignoring them. He was laying on his back under the sun with his iPod on and his mind in dream mode. He didn't know what Dean was talking about. Jolene didn't appear in his dreams, and if she did, he didn't remember it. Maybe Dean was the one who was hearing things. He was busy thinking about everything Dean had said to him before they got to California when he began to get stomach pains. That's when he realized that he hadn't eaten since they got here.

Sam got off and headed to the snack bar not too far from him. He looked over at Dean's intense game, but decided not to bother Dean with this trivial matter. And plus he had stole Dean's wallet out of his jeans that he dropped ever so carelessly on the sand by Sam. He walked up to the register and ordered a hamburger and a coke thanks to Dean.

Sam was walking along, not paying attention to much, when someone ran into him, spilling icy cold water all over him. Sam back away quickly, looking down at his soaked chest.

"I'm so sorry." A woman said.

"It's f..." Sam stopped when he looked up into blue eyes. He knew her. The young girl standing in front of him was a clear as crystal, but she had to be a dream. There was no way she could be here.


	9. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Chapter 9-Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

"Jo...Jolene?" Sam asked, hearing his voice crack like a teenage boy. Jolene just smiled at him, her eyes glowing.

"Dean?" She said. "Oh my God!" She gave him a hug, one that he gladly returned.

"Well, actually," He began as she let go. "My name is Sam." She continued to smile and blush like a young girl in love.

"That's even better." She whispered. Sam caught himself staring into her eyes. His mind kept fighting to go back to his and Dean's argument about this girl, but he kept wondering back to Jolene.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Well, after you left New Mexico, I decided that it was time for me to move on. I'd been stuck on pause there ever since Jess died and I decided that it would be better to go to all the places she told me about." Jolene explained. Sam smiled and kept his eyes trained on her.

Dean finished up his game and say good-bye to his new friends. He arrived back at his and Sam's spot to see Sam gone. His eyes searched everywhere until he found Sam standing by the snack bar. He was talking to a young blonde. Dean decided to intervien before Sam got too much attention.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said, coming to stand beside Sam and Jolene to form a triangle. That's when he noticed who Sam had been talking to. His eyes grew dark as he stared at her. "Um..."

"Jolene, you remember my brother. His name is really Dean." Sam said. Jolene giggled.

"Well, I guess I better give you a better introduction than I gave you that night." Jolene said as she extended her hand. "I'm Jolene Moore."

"Dean Harrison." Dean said. Jolene shook his hand, though his eyes kept darting angirly up at Sam. Sam just stood there, not knowing what to say and letting things just run its course. "Well, Sam and me have some other things we need to take care of. Come on Sam." Dean grabbed Sam's arm and started to pull him away.

"Wait!" Jolene said. Sam's speed stopped, which caused Dean to almost fall over. "We should meet up later." She grabbed Sam and wrote on it using a pen she had snagged from the snack bar. "That's my hotel and cell number. If I don't hear from you soon, then I'll guess you skipped town on me." Her and Sam both laughed.

"I'll see what I can do." Sam said. With that, Jolene smiled and ran off. Sam was in heaven until he realized that Dean had been standing there the whole time. "Oh shit." Sam whispered. He looked down to see Dean, who was glaring angirly. Instead of saying something to Sam, Dean stormed off. "Dean!" Sam yelled, but recieved no reply. Sam guessed he would be walking back to the motel when the sky darkened and thunder roared. People began to run off the beach, leaving Sam standing by himself. He looked over his bandage covered shoulder at the water that even seemed darker. "Just my luck." He whispered.

Sam grabbed his clothes and quickly changed, noting that Dean's were gone. The rain started to hit him as he walked down the cold highway. His hair stuck to the form of his head and was going to be a bitch to brush through. Cars drove by, but none of them were his beloved Impala or it's driver. One car did hit a puddle and it splashed up on him, soaking his clothes even more. He stopped walking and just looked up at the sky.

"Why do you hate me?!?" He screamed. "I believe in you, I pray to you, and this is the thanks I get!" But when no one answered, he continued on. Alone.


	10. I'll Follow You

**Chapter 10-I'll Follow You**

**A/N: So this is jsut a transition chapter, since a big one is coming up soon. I couldn't think of much to say in this one, so it's a short one. Sorry for that, but I promise you better ones are to come... :-)**

Dean was beginning to worry about Sam when he didn't come back to the motel and the storm hit. Both of their cell phones were in the bag that Dean had took, not even thinking that Sam may need it. Dean kept glancing out the window but not seeing a sign of the youngest Winchester. He was beginning to regret leaving Sam on the beach. It wasn't one of his smartest moves.

"Where are you Sammy?" Dean asked as he set down on the bed with a sigh. He looked up at the table that their bags set on and he saw something shiney. A piece of metal on a chain. He had never gave it back to Sam. "Damn it." He got up and scooped up the necklace. Then he put on his jacket and got his car keys. He was going to go hunt down Sam before something bad happened to him.


	11. Pour Me

**Chapter 11-Pour Me**

"Another set of shots." Sam said to the bartender. He nodded his head and placed four more shot glasses filled with Tequlia in front of Sam. He took each one and downed it. His head was beginning to feel light and free, but his misery was still growing. He didn't know how Dean could chase away the blues with alcohol all the time. He knew he would never be able to live the life.

He had been soaking wet when he came in. The guy at the bar took pity on him and gave him a round on the house. Now Dean was paying for the booze because Sam still had his wallet from the beach. If Dean could take Sam's phone, Sam could take Dean's wallet. He slapped some money down on the bar and went to find a table. He set down with a sigh, flinching when a pain shot through his body. His poor muscles were hurting so bad from the walk. He thought he could handle it, but the rain hadn't made it much better. He rubbed his shoulder while watching the people in the bar. It was way less crowded than some of the others he had seen. There was a young couple in the corner slow dancing to a pop ballad, there were a couple of girls set at the bar flirting with the young bartender, and there were some bikers over by the pool table. This was like the places that Dean visited almost once a week. They were his church days.

It had been a long year for the Winchesters. First John had died, then everything started with the rouge bounty hunter. Bill was still out there somewhere. So was Yellow Eyes. Everything was just crashing down around Sam. He couldn't do anything right for anybody. So he flagged down the waitress and ordered some beer. She placed it on the table and he gave her a twenty. He told her to keep the change.

"You look like you've lost your best friend." Sam looked up to see the cause for all his problems with Dean standing there. "Or did your puppy get hit by a car?" He gave a fake half smile to Jolene, but couldn't force a real one.

"Dean and me had a fight." Sam said. "It'd been building up ever since our dad died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jolene said as she set down in the seat across from Sam. She kept smiling at him as she ordered some drinks from the waitress. Sam was suprised to see that she ordered just a coke. "I decided to take a break from drinking. I realized that I had the beginning of a problem back in Rosewell. So, why not come out here and make my own form of rehab?" She began to laugh and Sam caught himself laughing.

"Usually I drink too much and I start doing karoke." Sam laughed. Jolene blushed.

The storm was continuing when Sam and Jolene stumbled out of the bar. Both were laughing and making fools of themselves. Jolene hadn't drove here either, but she had an umbrella. She opened it so that it was over the both of them.

"Wanna come back to my hotel?" She asked. Sam was about to go when a voice in the back of his head stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He said.

"Why not?" Jolene asked.

"I have someone back at home, someone I left when I came with you. I can't do this to them." Sam said. He turned to walk away, but Jolene snagged his hand.

"Come on Sam. It's just you and me. No one will ever know."

"I'll know." Sam said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let out his breath and opened his eyes to look into her blue eyes. "See ya later Jolene." He kissed her cheek and left her standing under her umbrella.


	12. Sleep & Fights

**Chapter 12-Sleep & Fights**

Sam flopped down on his bed and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. He didn't bother to take his shoes off or even his jacket. His face was smashed into the pillow and one arm was casually thrown off the side of the bed, his fingers skimming the carpet. His soft snores echoed in the empty room.

In his careless attempt to safely get in the room, Sam had knocked a portion of the salt line out. He thought it was a no biggie, since Dean would just fix it after he made sure that Sam was miserable. So Sam now slept in the silence of the room. He didn't see the shadow outside the window by the light from the parking lot or here the soft evil chuckle that walked with it hand and hand.

The door handle opened, spreading the salt crystals over the laminated wood in the entrance. A dark figure crept along the floor, not touching any of the salt. The figure was male. He smiled a dark smile as he stepped soundlessly closer to the bed. He stopped and looked around. There, under the bed, was a devils trap that could be easily moved for hunting perposes. With a snap of his fingers, the trap broke. He silently moved to the bed.

"Sammy." He said, his voice sounding like Dean's. Sam let out a soft moan, like an approval or something, then turned his head so it was away from the stranger. "Come on Sammy. Bobby needs us. We have to go." Sam opened one eye and looked at the dark room.

"We're one vacation." Sam said. "Tell him we'll be there soon."

"That's no good." The stranger said, his voice being more irratated. Sam finally set up but was met with a fist to the face, which knocked him off the bed. He shakily pulled himself up using the bed as a crutch. As soon as he gained his feet, he was hit again in the face. He hit the wall with a thud and slid down onto the floor. Another attack came as the intruder kick Sam in the ribs with his steel toed boots. Sam curled up into a ball, fighting back tears that would mix with the blood on his face. He recieved another shot in the back, which made him arch up. His face seemed to be frozen in the cringe phase. He did manage to get his eyes to open as he looked up at his attacker. A handsome young man stared down at him.

"Stop." Sam begged. "Please." But the finale blow to the back of the head stopped him from begging anymore. He fell back to sleep at the strangers feet.


	13. What You Are and Who You'll Always Be

-1**Chapter 13-What You Are and Who You'll Always Be**

**A/N: Spoilers to Season 5. Do NOT read the rest of this story if you don't want the season spoiled for you!!!!**

He awoke with a jump. The room was dark and cold. A rope was wrapped around his neck, but it wasn't meant to kill him. It had a brass key attached to it. He instantly began to think that he was trapped in one of the Saw movies. He got to his feet and felt all the brain in his head shift to one side. He stumbled, regretting the alcohol, and pushed the heavy door open that was in front of him. An empty room was before him. The silence in it unnerved him. Across from his was a twin door, but this one had a giant padlock on it. He moved to the door and used the key around his neck to unlock it. The padlock fell to the floor with a heavy thud and the door bust open. As quick as a flash, someone ran into him, knocking the air out of his battered lungs and threatening to make him fall to the floor.

"Where is he?" The person yelled. "Where's Sammy?!"

"Dean?" Sam said. Dean stopped the attack and looked up to lock with Sam's battered face. He touched his skin where the dried blood was. Sam's eyes had dark circles around them from where he'd been punched.

"Oh thank god." Dean said. He rested his head against Sam's chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. "I didn't mean to leave you, I swear."

"It's okay Dean." Sam said. Suddenly, there was a loud clapping that echoed throughout the room. Heavy footsteps were added in. Finally, a man in a black leather jacket appeared in front of the two.

"Now that the two love birds are awake, the fun and games can begin." Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Adrian." He growled. "We thought Bill would've killed you by now." Adrian's smile stayed strong as he waved his hand. Next thing anyone knew, Sam was flying into the wall. His head cracked against the wood. "Sam!" Dean yelled. He went running for him.

"You take another step new him and I'll kill you." Adrian said.

"Don't." Sam said, talking to both Adrian and Dean. Dean froze in his tracks and turned to look at Adrian. His smile still made Dean want to punch him. He saw the silver in his eyes and it just added fuel to the fire.

"Now, it's time we had a talk." Adrian said. "After all, who doesn't love a bedtime story?"

"Never been a big fan of the Disney stuff." Dean said. Adrian snapped his fingers and a loud buzzing noise split through Dean's brain.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled.

"As you wish." Adrian said. He snapped again and the buzzing stopped. Dean dropped to the ground.

"Dean?" Sam asked from where he was suspended on the wall. Dean pushed himself back up to his knees, but began to sway.

"I'm fine." Dean said, giving Sam the best smile he could, but that didn't help Sam any.

"Anyway," Adrian said. He walked up to Dean and moved his hand forward, which pushed Dean back against the wall opposite Sam. Sam and Dean both struggled, but Adrian raised Sam up so his feet weren't touching the floor. "I would like to tell you guys a story that I heard from my boss before I stabbed him in the heart and turned his soul into sulfur. Ahh, the great American Dream."

"You killed Bill?" Sam asked.

"Who are you, Uma Thurman now?" Dean asked sarcastically. Adrian rolled his eyes but decided not to use his powers on him yet.

"Anyway, before Bill oh so tragic death, I pried a story out of him. A story of a how a little boy from Lawrence, Kansas grows up to become the greatest hero I have ever seen." Adrian smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Sam Winchester playing the roll as the all mighty himself, Lucifer!"

"What?" Sam asked.

Adrian walked up to Sam. With a smile on his face he got close to Sam, which made both of the boys slightly uncomfortable.

"In the year 2009, you will release hell when you listen to a former associate of mine," He moved aside to show a young girl lying in the corner, blood coming out of her mouth and pooling around an empty sleeping pill bottle.

"Ruby." Sam whispered. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh, her?" Adrian asked. "Well, the nightmares of her dead mother finally caught up to her." Sam growled at him. "Anyway, you and Ruby over here release the devil, then Dean comes along and stabs her with something like this." From the inside pocket of his jacket, he withdrew a rusted looking knife. It was actually a reddish/brown color thanks to all the blood that had been spilt with it. "Then Lucifer walks the Earth in search of you."

"You're lying!" Dean yelled. "You're lying you sick bastard! Sam wouldn't become something like that, would you Sammy?" But Sam didn't get a chance to respond.

"Why do you think John told you that if you couldn't save Sam, you'd have to kill him?" Adrian asked. "That shit with Meg, that was just a taste of what could happen. Sam is born of pure evil. It's in his blood." With that, Adrian moved in front of Sam again. Using the knife he had just taken from his jacket pocket, he cut a thin line across his hand and raised it to Sam. Sam tried to move his head back, since the smell was unbearable. No matter how far Adrian got from him, he could still smell his blood.

"Leave me alone!" Sam yelled.

"You can smell all the goodies that my blood has to offer, can't you?" Adrian asked. "Just like a vampire...oh wait, you won't understand that reference because those books haven't became popular yet. I forgot what year I was in for a minute."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to spill all my secrets at once." Adrian said. "I mean, after all, if you want to find out you're destiny, you'll have to stay tune."

"Destiny?" Dean repeated. "Ask Sam, I don't believe in destiny."

"Okay Michael...I mean Dean." Adrian said. Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back at Adrian. "You two are going to become very popular in a few years, so I'd enjoy your normal, apple pie life while you can."

"Normal?" Sam asked. "Our lives are NOT normal. I mean, we shoot at Casper, we deal with Dracula, and we chase the Wolfman. If that's normal, I'd hate to see what abnormal is."

"Oh, you will. The Boy Kind with the Demon Blood. That has a nice ring to it, don't it Dean?" Adrian began laughing as the lights began to flicker and the doors burst open. Adrian turned his head to look back, a snarl growing on his face. "Damn it." He whispered. "In the future Sammy, watch out for this guy. You'll have to compete with him." Then Adrian sprang at him.


	14. Back to the Future

**Chapter 14-Back to the Future**

He was easily tossed back from which he came. He landed on his back with a hard thud. Sam and Dean were dropped to the floor when Adrian hit it, since his powers were no longer focused on them. Dean moved in front of Sam to protect him, but it was obvious that the new person was not intrested in them. Instead, he continued his attack on Adrian.

"Leave them demon." The man said. Adrian's eyes turned silver as he stared at him.

"Stupid, you can't tell me what to do."

"You know as well as I do that we're going to be in the same boat. We can't keep doing this."

"Zack may be working with us, but I don't work with you high society dicks." Adrian snarled. He lunged for the man again, but he easily stepped aside before Adrian hit him. Then he touched his hand against his bare hand. Adrian screamed and disappeared in a smoke screen. Blue eyes turned to look at Sam and Dean, who were backed up against the wall.

"Sam. Dean." He said. "It's so good to see you again."

"Do we know you?" Dean asked.

"Not yet." He said. "But you will." Sam and Dean looked at each other again.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"That is not of importance." He said. "How much did he tell you two?" He had this strange, clueless look that actually reminded Dean of Sam. Sam looked at Dean, who kept looking at the new stranger. Since Dean wasn't going to say anything, Sam decided that he'd have to.

"You tell us your name, then I'll tell you what he told us." Sam said. The man sighed and looked up at the ceiling, as if he was weighing the decision. Finally, he looked back at Sam and Dean.

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal." He sighed again. "My name is Castiel, but you two call me Cas all the time. I'm an angel. I saved Dean from Hell in 2008. We became friends and even began to revolt against Heaven in an attempt to stop Lucifer from being freed from his cage, but it didn't work and the Apcolyspe began. So now we're fighting to keep you two from falling off the band wagon and saying yes to the wrong crowd." He explained. It took all Dean had to stop himself from laughing.

"Angels aren't real." Dean said. "Sam and me thought we were dealing with a rouge angel once, but it just turned out to be a priest who couldn't get a grip of reality and relize that he's dead."

"Believe what you like." Castiel said as he stepped closer to Dean. "But we are very real." He touched Dean's forhead, which made Dean fall onto the ground. Sam lunged at Cas.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Sam yelled. Cas grasped his wrist and shoved a vial into his hand. It was a greenish liquid.

"As much as I don't approve of this nonsense, I'm giving you this. You told me yourself to do this. You know what to do with it. He must not remember what has transpired here. There's enough doseage there to make him forget the past twelve hours. That should cover everything that you don't want him to remember about this trip." Cas said. He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Sam yelled. "What about me?"

"Destiny will be fulfilled, but it's best if he doesn't remember this. You will forget things in the not too distant future." He turned back away from Sam. "I will see you again soon my friend." With that, Cas disappeared. Sam looked down at Dean, then back at the vial. If what this supposed angel said was true, Sam couldn't put Dean through what they had just learned.


	15. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Chapter 15-Never Gonna Be Alone**

Dean had taken a beating from Adrian before Sam had got there, so he wrapped up Dean wounds and brought him back to the motel. Now, he set here by Dean, watching him. Dean's chest moving up and down was a good sign that his brother was going to live. Sam couldn't believe how far things had gone down hill. They were living in a world where Sam had to drug his brother so he'd forget about the stupid that Sam had done.

Sam felt like he was going to fall asleep when Dean began to stir. Sam moved quickly so that he'd be the first thing he saw when he woke up. Dean's eyes fluttered open and his green orbs locked with Sam's hazel ones.

"How long have I been out?" Dean asked.

"Half a day." Sam answered. Dean tried to set up, so Sam tried to help him. Dean didn't really want any part of it, but Dean was shaky.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "The last thing I remember was coming into California."

"Bill and Adrian jumped us." Sam said. "Adrian ran off, but you killed Bill. He beat us both up pretty good and knocked you out. I drove us back here and I've been sitting here with you ever since." Sam was lying right through his teeth.

"So you haven't been checked out?" Dean asked concerned. He noticed the bruising on Sam's face and how he favored his ribs.

"I wrapped my ribs. They kicked me in them. Other than that, I'm fine." Sam answered. Dean wasn't sure about what he was saying, but he was in no mood to fight with Sam. He just set there.

"So, you're okay?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head. "And I killed Bill?"

"Yep. We're gonna make a movie about it and everything." Sam began to laugh, but he couldn't laugh too much. Dean leaned closer to him.

"I know something that will make you feel better." He said. Before Sam could answer, Dean leant in and kissed him. Sam closed his eyes and let Dean's lips chase everything away, but everything that Adrian had told him still was in his mind. Nothing Dean could do would stop that, but he would never know what Sam had on his mind. Never.


	16. I Drink Alone

**Chapter 16-I Drink Alone**

**A/N: There is more to come in this series of stories, but I will only start to post the next story if I get some reviews. So please, PLEASE review my stories. Thank you!!!! Viva la Sammy and Dean!!!**

The bartender set a glass of whiskey in front of Adrian Davenport. He set there drinking it, the past days events cutting into his heart. His powers were stipped by that angel he had met in the future. He was a mortal now. Well, a mortal that could still be killed with a few words of Latin. He still had a demon soul, just no demon powers. This was the worst day of his life. He looked over to his right to see a woman who looked worse off them him.

"Rough day?" He asked. She took a sip of her drink.

"Well isn't that just the understatement of the year?" She said. She drank the rest of her drink and set it on the counter. "My fiancee went back to his ex-girlfriend."

"Another round for the two of us." Adrian said. "Adrian Davenport." He extended his hand. She accepted it.

"Jolene Moore." She said. "Have you been in LA long?"

"Long enough. I lost my job while out here." He said.

"Sorry to here that." Jolene said. That's when a older man approached the bar. He bumped into Adrian while reaching for his beer.

"Excuse me." He said. He looked down at Adrian, his eyes flashing yellow. He moved to the back of the bar. Adrian's eyes followed him.

"I'll be back in just a minute." Adrian said. He got up and headed to the old mans table. He set down across from him. The older man looked up at Adrian, his eyes solid yellow.

"I heard through the grapevine that one of Heaven's finest stripped you of your powers." Yellow Eyes said.

"Yes master." Adrian said. "I had the Winchester's cornered and he came in and stopped my plans."

"Well, I know how to get your powers back tonight."

"How?" Adrian asked. Yellow eyes leaned over and talked into his ear. Adrian's eyes darted over to Jolene. "I will not fail you master." He said. He walked back over to Jolene.

"Hey." She said.

"You wanna get otta here?" He asked.

"Sure." She said with a smile. They left the bar with Adrian's arm wrapped around her waist. This was the last time anyone saw Jolene Moore for the next few months...

**The End **

**(' '**

**__)**


End file.
